Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{6t + 4}{4t - 2} \times 4$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(6t + 4) \times 4} {(4t - 2) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{24t + 16}{4t - 2}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{12t + 8}{2t - 1}$